There are many required instances when ceramic tile must be set and grouted in as short a time as possible, e.g., in industrial or commercial applications where long shut-downs are costly and disruptive.
At present, the conventional state of the art for such application employs quick setting cementitious materials. These compounds, usually portland cement based, contain some type of cement setting accelerator such as calcium chloride or other salt compounds. However, addition of these accelerating compounds usually detracts from the ultimate physical and chemical resistance properties of the cementitious compounds otherwise obtainable.
Furthermore, in industrial and/or commercial areas even where severe conditions exist and maximum properties of the material are required, there is limited time available for installation, and in the past this has eliminated the possibility of using polymeric systems to satisfy severe abuse conditions. For economic reasons the down time must be as short as possible.
Prior to the present invention it was common practice to use these modified cementitious compounds with the understanding that there was a trade off, of peak performance or maximum properties of quality, for the more economical and practical time frame of application.
Therefore, it was felt that if one could develop a polymeric compound to meet the application demands of both speed of cure and severe environmental conditions with resinous materials currently available, namely an epoxy system which has general acceptance in providing the physical and chemical properties needed for these severe applications, coupled with the application speed of the cementitious types it would satisfy a need long sought in the industry for both new installation and installations over existing flooring materials and substrates.
Thus, the present method for setting and grouting ceramic tile within a time frame heretofore associated only with quick setting cementitious based materials, but, with far superior physical and chemical properties to the quick sets mentioned and with properties that clearly approach those of polymeric systems taking 5-10 times longer to cure and to open up to traffic meets that objective.